Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom Journey to the Past
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: This is based on the Hakuouki anime, only Chizuru has transported to the nineteenth century. She's lost and scared in a distant time and she's surround by several men. And one man is after her for some reason. Will she return home or stay stuck in the nineteenth century? Read and find out! Please read, comment, and recommend to others. Enjoy!


*This is my version of Hakuouki. In this version, Chizuru was born in the nineteenth century, but after her clan was wiped out and was found by Koudou Yukimura, they get transported to the twenty-first century, after her father disappears, Chizuru somehow gets send back to her original time.

*Chizuru's short sword was transformed into a sword shaped pendant.

*When Koudou Yukimura was transported into the twenty-first century, he forgot about his demon lineage, and got married to a woman.

Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom:

Journey to the Past

Prologue

_**High School Tokyo, winter, Mid-January 2010.**_

"Alright class, have a good weekend everyone." The teacher said. A bunch of students in navy blue, white, and red sailor uniforms got up excitedly. "Hey Chi-Chan, got any plans for the weekend?" a girl in light brown bob length hair asked me, the girl in a medium brown side ponytail over her left shoulder. "As usual, job at the tea shop, making dinner for my siblings and mom, doing chores around the house, and studying all-nighters." I answered.

Oh I should introduce myself, I'm Chizuru Yukimura, and I'm a seventeen year old second year student in high school. You're probably wondering why I'm swamped with so much work. Well for starters, I have six younger brothers and five younger sisters that my mom adopted. My dad who married her, Dr. Koudou Yukimura, disappeared six weeks ago. And no one knows what happened.

With thirteen mouths to feed, money is tight. To make things easier for Mom, I help around the house, cleaning, cooking, and watching after my siblings who most are too lazy to do the chores. I also work after school and on weekends and days off from school at a tea shop and pastry shop in the neighborhood. Also I want to become a helpful doctor like my dad. So, I mostly spent all-nighters at home studying. Which worries my mom that I'm not getting enough sleep.

"Chizuru… all you ever do is work!" my friend Keiko, who I called Kei-Chan said. "I know, but it can't be helped. With such a big family, and dad, the main bread winner of the family, gone, I have to pitch in." I stated.

"Hey Sayo-Chan! I got tickets for that concert you want to go to. So… do you want to go with me?" The president of our school's chess club asked the prettiest and most popular girl in school, Sayoko. "Sorry, but I have a prior engagement with my father on that day." Sayoko said with a smug. "Then I guess you don't want to go to the most sold out concert on Saturday with me?" Sho-Kun said. "Oh, Sho-Chan, I'll always make time for you." she said in an annoying, sweet tone.

"But we won't need this geek's puny tickets, since I can get you backstage anyway." Sho-Kun said, taking the tickets from the boy's hand and then ripping it, dropping it, and then stomp on it. With that, they left laughing, leaving the boy crushed.

"What a pair of jerks!" Kei-Chan exclaimed in anger, "The Chess Club President could have used those tickets to share with a friend of his at the very least!" "What meanies!" Ami-Chan pouted. "Meanies? Really? What are you five?" Kei-Chan said in disbelief.

I just sat there, staring at my desk. I used to go out with Sho-Kun, but that's what I thought it was. That guy was only playing with me, while he was actually seeing Sayoko, the prettiest girl in school. Not that anyone would be interested in a baby-faced poor girl like me.

"Ah, cheer up Chizuru! Forget about that over-glorified show off. All you need is a better man than him, who doesn't say things like 'Like I would be seen in public with a baby-faced, flat-chested, penniless girl. I rather be with pretty and rich, make that 'very' rich girls. Find a toddler who will go out with you!' and soon you'll be saying 'Sho? Who's Sho?'" Kei-Chan stated after seeing my depressed look, but it only put salt on my wound.

"Yeah, you'll sure find your knight in shining armor that's a million, no a billion times better than that creep!" Ami-Chan agreed. "That's better choice of words." Kei-Chan stated. I know what they were saying was that to cheer me up, but I can't get over what he said to me that day.

"Well, I better be off to my job." I said, gathering my things and standing up from my desk. "Okay. Make sure you don't work yourself too hard, on your next day off let's hang out and go shopping, or something." Ami-Chan said. "Okay." I said as I started to leave. "Promise?" Kei-Chan insisted, knowing I always keep my promises as if my life depended on it. "Promise." I said with a smile as I left the classroom.

_**Yukimura residence:**_

I finished two tiring hours at my part time job and I was ready to get home and rest for a little while. Which was highly unlikely, since most of my younger siblings were guaranteed to be all riled up. When I got home, I went up to my room and put on a pair of jeans, a pair of pink house slippers, my red hoodie that had the words 'GIRL POWER' in English, put my hair in a high ponytail, and put on my lucky short sword pendant.

First, I worked to get my riley siblings settled down before I made dinner. Then I had to deal with my thirteen year old brother, Keiichi, to do his homework, which he rather hit things with his kendo sword in practice than hit the books.

Once Mom came home, I knew she could handle things from here, despite the busy day she had. She always seemed to have boundless amounts of energy when she knew that she had work to do. With that, I went up to the bedroom that I and my five younger sisters shared.

I was going to pull another night getting my homework done. Luckily, my working desk was closed off by some curtains, and my lamp acted like a nightlight for them at night. Once that schoolwork was done, I'm gotta read some of dad's medical research books. If I'm going to be half as good as Dad, I need to memorize those books. I still don't know what area of medical expertise I was going to be doing, perhaps I could become a pediatrician or a simple clinic doctor like Dad, whatever kind of doctor I would be, I just want to help people like he did.

Sometime later, mom came up to tuck my youngest sister, Mimi, to bed. "Chizuru-Chan, don't you think you should take a break? You worked hard enough today already." she said, concerned. "No problem." I reassured with a smile. "I think you should go to bed soon." she added. "Mom, I'm fine, so please don't worry." I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Chizuru-Chan honey, you really need to stop working so hard." she said. "That's easier said than done." I stated. "You're still young you know, you need to enjoy life more. Hang out with your friends and find yourself a nice boy." Mom said. I fell silent at the last part of the sentence. "Oh sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to bring that up." she apologized, remembering what happened with Sho-Kun. "It's okay, he was a jerk anyway. It's just I'm too ordinary looking for any kind of guy. And I look like a twelve year old, no guys are interested in a baby face." I said.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself, you have a powerful inner beauty right inside you. And I know you'll grow into a beautiful young woman outside and a thousand times more inside." Mom said as she left the room. I chewed on her words and knew that might be true, but it would either take a special person, or a thousand years of maturing to have a special connection to a man. I shook myself into focus and continued my studies.

_**Later that Night**_

I stirred from my sleep noticing a bright light outside my room. It was just midnight, so it shouldn't be this bright. Could there be a fire? I looked outside my window and saw something extremely out of the ordinary.

Cherry blossoms blooming in the winter? What is going on with our tree in the backyard? I went downstairs to the backdoor and put on my black and white sneakers. "Sis? -What are you doing?" Keiichi asked wearing is navy night shirt with blue and green plaid, pajamas pants. Behind him was a sleepy Mimi, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Whoa! What's going on with the tree?" Keiichi exclaimed. "Wow! Pretty!" Mimi said in awe. "Yeah, pretty weird. It should be blooming in two months, not two hours." I said. "So I was going to check it out. I won't be long." "Don't you think that you should put on something warmer?" Keiichi asked. "Like I said, I won't be long." I repeated myself.

I stepped outside and jogged to the tree through the snow that crunched under my steps as I shivered slightly. I looked up and walked around the tree, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then again, I'm studying health for humans, not for plants. I took a random step as I examined the tree and my left foot sank between two large roots.

"Are you okay?" Keiichi asked. I check my leg and it didn't seem to be hurt in anyway. Although, the ground looked like it was about to crumple even further, but it was probably nothing serious. "Yeah, I'm fine. Must be a cave in." I said as I got up to move to the house, "Anyway, I guess I'll talk to Mom about it tom…" before I could finished my answer, the ground beneath me crumbled and I fall into a bright white light that was below it as I heard Keiichi and Mimi's voices, which sounded so far away. I fell and fell and then I blacked out.

_**In Some Unknown Place:**_

It felt like I was falling for hours, then suddenly I felt really a bitter wind bite at my body. I forced myself to consciousness, and I found myself in the middle of a snowy forest near a somewhat familiar river. And there was the tree that's near my house, I could tell because it had the same century old scar on the trunk, but it seem brand new. And where is Keiichi, and Mimi, and the city, and the house… where is my home?!

I shivered extremely hard and rubbed my hands furiously over my arms in a sad effort to keep me warm. I should have listened to Keiichi and put something warmer on. I was in a state of panic, I didn't have a single clue where I was, and I was about to freeze to death any minute now. If I don't find shelter and warm up soon, I'm done for. And I didn't need any medical knowledge to know that.

"Hey you there, what are you doing out here in this storm?" a young man in his early twenties said wearing a thick haori coat. "Well I'm very lost." I said on the spot, which was true, although it was the only thing that I could come up with on the spot.

"Well it was a good thing I was coming through here." the man said, "I'm Tatsunosuke Ichimura. I live not far from here. You can come home and warm up there." "Thank you, this situation just came at me all of a sudden." I said.

I examined the clothing he was wearing. It was a plain old fashioned kimono, and he was wearing straw sandals with thick socks. It wasn't anything you would wear to a festival. I could also see a house in the distance, it was just a plain boarded house, and it was similar to a shack. Both the house and the clothes looked like something that was from old times.

Then a thought occurred to me. What if… "Excuse Tatsunosuke-san, do you know what country I'm in and what year it is?" I asked, not wanting to sound crazy, but I needed to know, to confirm my theory. "You must be a little disorient from the cold, we're in Japan and it's January 17, 1864." Tatsunosuke-san said. "So it's…THE YEAR 1864!" I exclaimed.


End file.
